onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Short-Term Focused Cover Page Serials
Reappearances Does anyone other than me seem to notice that some characters that are involved in the mini arcs tend to show up in the main story again later in the future? I'm just noticing a pattern here. I'm willing to bet that Wapol, Gedatsu, CP9, and even Eneru (anyone I'm forgeting who hasn't shown back up?) will show up again in the future; whether they play an important role or not is up to Eiichiro, though --Kingluffy1 03:22, 28 January 2009 (UTC) :You are not alone. Starting with Buggy, these characters often come back into the main story in one form or another.Mugiwara Franky 16:32, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Panels hey, how about we set something up that lets them see each pannel of each mini- sieries 04:24, May 14, 2013 (UTC) We did. It's called listing and linking the chapters in chronological order. 05:05, May 14, 2013 (UTC) I've actually been contemplating making something like the AWC suggested, but on the actual pages. It shouldn't hurt to add a gallery of the cover stories on their respective pages. 05:07, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Why my edit was removed? Morgan appears in Jangos cover story in chapter 132 12:21, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Delete There is literally no point to this page. It should be deleted. 19:01, February 25, 2015 (UTC) Name I think its time we make a overall decision on what those should be called: "Mini Series", "Mini Arc", "Cover Story", or "Short Term Cover Story Serial". Rhavkin (talk) 17:39, January 8, 2018 (UTC) I have no idea where "mini series/arc" came from, it seems like a wiki invention and isn't really used anywhere else. Officially they're "Short-Term Focused Cover Page Serials", which should probably be the title of this page. Otherwise we can just call them Cover Stories for short. 00:21, January 9, 2018 (UTC) I agree with Kage. Long title for the page name and Cover Stories for short. 01:49, January 9, 2018 (UTC) Where was it stated that's the official name of them? SeaTerror (talk) 03:26, January 9, 2018 (UTC) Each time a new Cover Story begins, it's numbered e.g. "Short-Term Focused Cover Page Serial No. 23 - The Stories of the Self-Proclaimed Straw Hat Grand Fleet". 19:13, January 9, 2018 (UTC) Was it always like that? Didn't Oda only start doing that post timeskip? SeaTerror (talk) 05:35, January 10, 2018 (UTC) I don't think it matter, that's how its called now. So are we going with the official name and Cover Stories for short? Rhavkin (talk) 13:01, January 16, 2018 (UTC) It does matter. If he only started doing it then it's possible it isn't the actual title. SeaTerror (talk) 17:07, January 16, 2018 (UTC) That's the only official name we got. Rhavkin (talk) 17:28, January 16, 2018 (UTC) I didn't check, but I don't remember any other name used in the past. It has always been that. Just rename it and use a bot to change any links. Although any use of Mini-Series should be removed and replaced by Cover Story. SeaTerror (talk) 17:09, January 21, 2018 (UTC) Just for the record, in "One Piece Doors", the first cover stories are now called "Short Term Cover Story Serial" so even if they weren't before, they are now. Rhavkin (talk) 19:58, July 9, 2018 (UTC) Doors I think this is the best place to suggest this because it's relevant to several cover stories, so here goes: Should we replace the images on the cover story page to those that are depicted in "One Piece Doors" which focus on the cover story itself instead of the chapter? Yes, Currently we do not have all the cover stories, but even the way we do it now, is using the magazine cover and then replacing to the volume when it is released so I don't see a major problem with it; If the wiki is fine with two different cover style on a single page for a duration of time, way not in different pages? Rhavkin (talk) 19:56, July 9, 2018 (UTC)